1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports helmet transparent guard assembly and more particularly pertains to providing users with increased peripheral visibility to avoid injuries while participating in contact sports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protective head gear is known in the prior art. More specifically, protective head gear heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of protecting a user's head from outside forces are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,101,517 to Douglas a sports helmet with transparent windows in the side walls.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,366 to Discipio, Sr., discloses an enhanced visibility helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,156 to Kosmo discloses a helmet of a laminate construction of polycarbonate and polysulfane polymeric material.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,230 to Kamata discloses a shield plate for a helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 331,474 to Lehtonen discloses a helmet with visor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,785 to Comparetto discloses a transparent-translucent fluidic head protector.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,000 to Anguita discloses a greenhouse helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,233,689 to Baron discloses a protective headgear.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,562 to Rush III discloses a helmet to protect cervical spine against axial impact forces.
In this respect, the sports helmet transparent guard assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing users with increased peripheral visibility to avoid injuries while participating in contact sports.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved sports helmet transparent guard assembly which can be used for providing users with increased peripheral visibility to avoid injuries while participating in contact sports. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.